Semiconductor fabrication and nanotechnology provide techniques or processes for fabricating structures, devices, and systems with features at a micro- or nano-scale, e.g., structures in a range of one to hundreds of nanometers in some applications. Integrated circuits and microprocessors are examples of such structures, devices and systems.
Complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) technology is used in integrated circuits for a wide variety of devices. For example, CMOS design can include complementary and symmetrical pairs of p-type and n-type metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) for logic functions. CMOS technology is used for digital circuit devices including microprocessors, microcontrollers, memory, and other digital logic circuits. CMOS technology is also used for analog circuits including image sensors, data converters, and highly integrated transceivers, among others. CMOS technology allows for a high density of logic functions on a chip. CMOS devices can exhibit desirable performance properties including, for example, high noise immunity and low static power consumption.